Tristian Has To Die!
by Locke Watcher
Summary: Co-Wittten by MagicmanSmokegirl. An unknown number of years have past after the first Battle City. Many people have forgotten its effects on themselves. But for Serenity, life turns into a hell after that event thanks to Tristian


**Tristain Has To Die!!  
**  
Inspired by a Serenity/Tristain lemon and by the Dixie Chicks song 'Earl Has to Die'  
  
By Locke Watcher  
  
Proofread/ Co-Written by Magicman/Smokegirl

-------------------------------  
  
Serenity sat down in her hospital bed, waiting for her abusive husband to pick her up. She flinched painfully as her leg touched the metal bar on the bed, reminding her of what he did to her legs the last time she made him mad. She had cooked his favorite meal, hoping that he would be in a good mood, because she wanted to tell him that she was with child. 'Was' was the vital word. After she told him, his actions caused her to miscarry. Now she was in here because she spilled his food on his exposed member, his HOT food, his near boiling soup. Serenity was surprised, after the doctors examined her, to find that she still could bare children.  
  
She looked at a mirror that was placed next to the bed, placed there by Tristan. He had hit her hard on both eyes and then used his teeth to rip open her bottom lip. After ripping her lip he pounded her in face with his head, knocking her out for the duration of the beating. He was always painstakingly thorough however. Always he tried to leave something undiscovered by the doctors until later. This time, it was her ears; her matted auburn hair had them covered, hiding the small bruises and cuts. The cuts may have been small, but the damage was extensive; a hard enough hit to her head could kill her.  
  
But, this was her fourth visit; the doctors knew to look everywhere. They had located the damage after three examinations and her complaining about them talking too softly. On her first visit to the hospital, Serenity had told the doctors that she fell down the stairs and broke her legs. They discovered that her spin had been damaged. The second visit, she had a large number of bruises and later some light internal bleeding. By her third visit, the doctors were starting to wonder where these injuries were coming from, as they were steadily becoming more serious. Concerned for Serenity's safety, the doctors had hired a PI to watch her, and on the fourth visit she told them all what happened on all the occasions. The PI asked if she wanted a restraining order placed on her husband, but Serenity declined, seeing no way to improve her life and only knowing that leaving Tristan would make thing far worse. The PI and the doctors tried to help her more, but she did not listen. Her life is Tristan's property, ever since he first raped her, it has been.  
  
All this was revolving round and round in Serenity's poor abused head as she waited for her 'husband' to take her home. But the PI was a caring person, and wouldn't let the issue drop so easily. Researching her past, he quickly found one old friend that might help. Picking up the phone, he dialed the number of a Tea Gardner. After a brief conversation with the woman, during which she had gasped and exclaimed in shock and anger, Ms. Gardner agreed to come over as quickly as possible. The PI thanked her very much and hung up. Tea arrived to find Serenity in the hospital bed, looking at a mirror and her heart broke. All at once, a hatred like she had never known welled up in her chest. How could Tristan have broken this beautiful creature whom he had once claimed to have loved? The PI, Carter was his name, had given her allt he details of what happened, but see her old friend like this...  
  
Tea knocked on the doorframe, only to receive a cold, indifferent response. "Hello Tristan. I trust that you made do without me."  
  
"Wrong person, Serenity." Serenity slowly turned her head to face the familiar voice at the doorway. Recognition did not show in her eyes, eyes that once were a beautiful and vibrant green were now dull and dead. "Serenity? Don't you remember me? I'm Tea, Tea Gardner. You remember me, right?" Recognition still did not show. Serenity seemed dead to Tea, or was it visa versa? Tea was becoming afraid she wouldn't reach her. "Serenity, remember the first Battle City? That was when we first met. You always told me that you wanted to see your brother dueling." She did, but for other reason. Serenity remembered it because after the Tournament, Tristian raped her the following day. That was all she remembered of that event.  
  
When the doctors then came in, they found Tea holding Serenity, pouring her heart and her soul into her words, desperately trying to exact a reaction of some sort. The doctors ordered that Serenity redress in the hospital gown and go back to sleep. She tried to argue, but failed to impress her opinion upon the men and women of the hospital. Miserable, Tea was about to leave her friend in the doctors' care when she ran into Carter in the hallway. The PI was sporting a bruise over his right eye and his shoulder was twisted at an odd angle.  
  
Surprised, all Tea could say was "What happened to you?"  
  
"I went to the court house and filed an RO on Tristan for Serenity. After I got in, made a few copies, and placed the copies in safety boxes in a bank, I went to tell that bastard that he could not get within thirty feet of her."  
  
Carter grinned wryly. "He went berserk and wound up doing this to me. Anyway, here is a key to one of those copies. If he goes though the original, the copies will do in the court of law," he looked at Tea significantly, "Or he could be killed. Hell, he could be killed now and the killer could get off on self-defence. I'll leave you to your thoughts." As he walked over to the desk, Carter told Tea one last thing. "He could be killed without retaliation by the law, so long as the widow does not want to press charges."  
  
It left Tea with something to think about.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Time passed, and slowly Tea helped Serenity to regain her memories of happier times. Serenity slowly began to trust Tea again. She was always miserable without her friend, and even began to show emotion again. Twice Tristan stormed into the hospital and tried to take his wife home. Both times he was stopped by a very angry Joey and the PI. Both times Joey tried to kill his ex friend, but it never did degrade into fisticuffs. Both times, Serenity cried in Tea's arms. Now, one month after the fourth trip to the hospital, the slowly recovering girl was being transported out of it and into Tea's house.  
  
Time moved on for them all. Tea and Serenity spent time together, doing everything. Tea reintroduced her friend to the joys of life. Once, she even heard her laugh. But one August evening, Tea went shopping. She had been planning on making a special supper for her and Sere. But when she came home, Sere lay on the floor, beaten and raped. The doctors knew what to look for, and Tea nearly flipped when they told her Tristan was the culprit. But Serenity would not press charges. Tea tried to get her to do it, but still she refused. The poor girl was terrified, and Joey told Tea why.  
  
"Serenity's never believed in the prison system" Joey told Tea when Serenity had gone to sleep. "Bastards like Tristan always seem to out of jail on a technicality." He clenched a fist in anger. "I'd like to kill him myself, but Sere would never forgive me."  
  
"Maybe she would" Tea murmured. The idea that had been kicking around in her mind for months took shape, and a plan came to her. She whispered it to Joey, who approved whole heartedly. When Serenity, Tea asked her and to her relief the poor girl agreed.  
  
When the RO's time expired, Tristan came to the hospital and demanded that his wife be returned to him. Sere went with him, never saying anything for the entire day. Her 'husband' ignored her mostly, occasionally making some comment to the extent that it was good to have her back. When it was dinnertime, Serenity made a soup and served it out. There in the kitchen, she ate slowly, watching Tristan inhale his food with enthusiasm. It was his favourite after all. Half way through his meal, Tristan suddenly choked. Bile rose in his throat and his skin paled. Serenity watched in a sort of morbid fascination as he writhed in his chair, agony wracking his stomach. Finally, after several minutes of the terrible pain, the bastard fell forward, dead!  
  
Serenity was shocked. Why she was not experiencing what her husband faced? 'Why aren't I dying too?' But then Tea walked calmly into the kitchen. She put a finger under Serenity's jaw lifted her face up gently, meeting her tear stricken eyes. "You are wondering why the poison did not kill you too?" Tea asked softly. "The reason is that the poison requires you to have high levels of a hormone that is only produced in males."  
  
"Tea" Serenity whispered. She could say nothing, not even when Tea kissed her lightly and tenderly.  
  
When she pulled back, Tea held Serenity her tightly. "You've suffered enough" she whispered. "Just live now."  
  
--------------------  
  
Shortly after the murder, Joey and Carter came and dealt with the body. The next day, the police came, did a quick look-a-round and left. Then Serenity moved in with Tea. It took the government took three years to find the body, hidden in a museum's storage room, apparently mummified by a cult. The mummification of the body, handled by Joey and his wife Ishizu, hid all traces of fingerprints or any DNA evidence, so the government did not look into the case farther. After all of that, Serenity and Tea became lovers, marrying each other one year later. They lived together in happiness and in love until six years later, when Tristan had his last revenge on Serenity. She died from a cancer after six years of being married to Tea.  
  
During their time together, they never regretted a moment together, living in the moment, never caring what others thought of them. But Sere's death effected Tea deeply, deeply enough for her to attempt suicide. Carter heard what Tea had tried to do and convinced her that what she tried to do would have made what she and Sere did together fruitless. It would have been an insult to her memory. Tea listened to him and lived. Three years later, the PI and Tea married, never having children. But the marriage did have a purpose. It gave Tea some thing to live for. And live she did, until she died of old age at 87. She died in peace.  
  
--------------  
  
Locke: Well, I feel better now!  
  
Imoen: Next time you read that one lemon, write a review, not a one-shot like this.  
  
Locke: Why?  
  
Imoen: One of my TARGETS is crying his eyes out and the other is trying to dig up Serenity's body.  
  
Locke: Tristain is crying his eyes out? And why in the name of the gods, is Yugi-girl digging up Serenity's body for?  
  
Imoen: Oops, forgot about my spell. Yugi-girl is crying her eyes out. And the bastard is digging up the grave.  
  
Locke, casting a spell at Tristain, says when the spell is flying towards Tristain: ONE NECROPHILIA MUSE IS ENOUGH!!! So say good-bye to your member and your balls!  
  
Tristain, higher pitched then believable: FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Locke and Imoen, together: Something that you will never do AGAIN! And if you wear a strap on, then one of us will cut off your arms, legs, and whatever appendage you have left!  
  
Imoen: So, what spell did you use?  
  
Locke: A Flame Arrow. It seared off his member and his balls.  
  
Imoen just laughs, Yugi still is crying but joins in the laughter, Tris is curdled up in fetal position crying, and Locke just watches it all before joining in with the laughter.  
  
Magicman, waves happily to readers  
  
Smokegirl, pulls out a set of throwing knives and prepares to use Tristan as a target


End file.
